The Time Turner
by SethTheMuse
Summary: Remus loved History of Magic. Reading about it always made him excited. But after a while, just reading gets a little boring. Given the tools, he could go back and see it for himself! When unexpected issues pop up, it could lead to romance! RL/GG SLASH
1. Chapter 1 Many Awkward Talks

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I wish I did, as I'd be fuggin' RICH, but I don't. I also don't own the idea of Time-Turners. Also, if you're offended by male/male relationships, historical inaccuracies or my batshit-insane writing, please turn back now as I don't want to scar your delightfully virgin little mind.

Author's Notes: Hey, guys. This is my first fanfic attempt. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it. Constructive criticism or praise is appreciated! Flames are not.

* * *

Remus knew that if any of the teachers could help him get what he needed, it was Professor McGonagall. He'd asked for a fuller schedule and had gotten it. Now he needed a way to 'cope,' as it were. That was why he was seated at the other side of her desk, after all.

"Professor, you know how my schedule will be next year. I thought perhaps it would be a good idea to apply for a Time-Turner, as I don't want to miss or drop any of my classes. It's my last year, I won't have a chance to go and take them again."

"I can help you with the paperwork, Mr. Lupin, but I must stress that you are, by no means, to allow Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew or James Potter to know you have possession of it," she said flatly, staring at Remus over the top of her glasses, searching for any sign that he was planning on doing just that.

"Of course not, Professor."

"They must never see it."

"I wouldn't--"

"Or hear of it."

"I know--"

"Or even suspect that you possess one. The consequences of this would be heinous."

Remus couldn't help but smile a little. He knew what Sirius and James would do if they found out he'd applied for a Time-Turner, much less gotten one. The first things they would think of is pranks and mischief. At least Peter's plots would involve the kitchens and not using it to lay an elaborate trap for Severus Snape.

"I understand, Professor. I promise you, I will keep it hidden from them if I'm allowed to use one."

"Very well. I can finish the request for you and vouch for your trustworthiness. You should head back to your dorm, it's nearly time to get ready to go." Professor McGonagall straightened the papers out on her desk with a short tap and got out her quill and inkpot.

"Thank you, Professor!" Remus lifted his bookbag to one shoulder and shot out of his chair, sprinting towards the Gryffindor common room. He stopped long enough to shout the password to the Fat Lady--she'd taken to flowers for passwords as of recently, the newest being "Bluebells"--and looked for the other Marauders in the common room before heading up the stairs to the dorm he shared with them.

The door opening was met with a chorus of "Moony!" "Remus!" and "You're late, were you at the kitchens?" followed by James bringing Remus up to speed on his latest prank and resuming pantomiming what must have been Severus' reaction to it. Remus found it hard to concentrate on anything that they were saying and began staring at a spot just left of James Potter's head.

All too quickly, the clock chimed and it was time to get on the train home.

* * *

As usual, the Marauders noisily occupied one room of the Express. Sirius sat beside James--who was playing with his hair and commenting loudly on the last Quidditch match--and stared at Remus, who sat directly across from him. Peter, who sat next to Remus, was nodding and listening to James's tirade about the Slytherin Beater trying to aim the Bludger for his bollocks.

"So, Remus, why so quiet?" Sirius crossed his legs at the ankles and leaned back in his seat, doing his damnedest to look like some kind of King or God. "You've been getting this far-off look to you all day. You wouldn't be hiding something, would you?"

Remus made a noise that sounded an awful lot like a dog choking on a bone and looked at Sirius. "Hiding something? What on earth would I hide from you lot, Padfoot?"

Sirius paused for a minute and then leaned forward, putting his hands on his knees. He gave Remus a suspicious look. "I know you're hiding something, Moony, now cough up. Who is it?"

Remus' shock was apparent. The only thing that kept James from elbowing Sirius and telling him to back off was Remus's laughter over the idea. "I'm not hiding anyone, Sirius Black. And even if I were, what would it matter?"

Sirius didn't have an answer to that. He spent the rest of the train ride contemplating the question in silence, which James called 'bloody unlike him,' and Peter attributed to Sirius needing time to think and maybe get in a good meal and night of sleep. Remus spent the rest of the ride joking with James and Peter and planning new pranks for the next school year.

When it was time to get off the train, Remus hugged each of his friends goodbye and vowed to send each of them letters over the summer. He walked immediately towards the familiar sight of the fireplaces that connected to the floo network, eager to get home.

* * *

John and Neassa Lupin looked up as their son stepped out of the fireplace and shook the soot out of his hair, then addressed them. "Hey, Mum, Dad," Remus smiled broadly as he brushed his clothes clean of the black-grey dust. "I have so much to tell you. I don't even know where to start--"

"You can start by sitting down, son." John's slight smirk let Remus know he wasn't angry, but revealed nothing of what the elder Lupin was going to do once his son moved into place on his favorite chair. "Your mother and I were talking and we've come to a conclusion. While we're thrilled that you've got your friends, we realized that we hadn't had--" John looked to his wife for a few moments of courage "--the talk."

"The... Talk?" Oh no.

"Yes, son. The talk."

"What, you mean the, erm, one about the birds?" Remus was blushing.

"That'd be the one." John was as well.

"I already know about that. They kind of teach that in school."

"Oh. So you know about the, uh--"

"The parts, yeah. And the things to protect from... Things."

"That's good. That's good!" John Lupin started to nod his head without really knowing why. "And you know you can always come to us if you need any--"

"Any help or advice, yes. I, erm, certainly will if I ever need it. But I wonder why you waited so long?"

"We put it off because of your condition." Neassa was the one who replied this time. "We didn't mean to, really, but we just thought it would be easier the longer we waited, and here it is, you're nearing seventeen and we have yet to sit down and explain things to you."

Remus paused a little bit, carefully considering his next few words before he spoke. "You didn't really need to tell me about how to have safe, erm. Relations."

"Of course we did, Remmy. You--"

"No, Mum, I mean I don't actually need to worry about it."

"Why do you suppose not?" She looked at her husband, unsure of what their son was saying. John, of course, just shrugged his shoulders. "All boys your age who are active should worry about it."

"Not ALL boys, Mum." He looked at his parents pointedly, praying that they got his hint.

His mother got it first, after a long pause. "Oh. Oh, that, Remus?"

"Yeah. Well, you don't need to worry about it. I won't need to worry about passing on my--well, you know. My 'condition.'"

"Oh, Remus." John Lupin still hadn't understood what his wife had, so she shooed Remus up to his room and attempted to explain things in a little greater detail to her husband.

John's realization as to what Remus had just admitted was punctuated with a loud "FUCK!" followed by the sounds of something glass breaking on the floor.

Remus J. Lupin was gay.


	2. Chapter 2 Loch Nessie vs Terence

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I wish I did, as I'd be fuggin' RICH, but I don't. I also don't own the idea of Time-Turners. Also, if you're offended by male/male relationships, historical inaccuracies, GRAPHIC male/male scenes that may or may not make fangirls squeal and jump for joy or my batshit-insane writing, please turn back now as I don't want to scar your delightfully virgin little mind.

Author's Notes: I totally didn't upload this less than 24 hours after the first one. Totally did NOT. =v=;

* * *

The last few weeks had flown by. Despite his father's initial outburst, the rest of the time Remus spent with his parents had gone fairly well. There had been a few times here and there where John said something that had hurt, but Neassa had quickly stepped in and smoothed over the pain.

This wasn't one of those times.

"John Terence Lupin, don't you dare talk to your son in that manner!"

"Go back to your loch, Nessie!"

First, his mother would use his father's middle name, then his father would make a Loch Ness Monster joke. The argument would then turn into which pronounciation of 'loch' was the 'proper' pronunciation. Then his mother would throw a rather expensive teacup at the wall and his father would retaliate with the teacup's matching saucer to the floor. Et cetera, et cetera.

He was grateful when an owl swooped in the window, dropping a letter onto the counter beside him. With his parents' shouts getting louder and their accents a little stronger with every few passing words, Remus was very glad for a distraction. The Hogwarts insignia on the back made his heart skip a beat or two.

Suddenly, his parents didn't seem so loud. The owl drinking from his teacup didn't bother him. Hell, even the sun was shining a little brighter. His hands shook ever so slightly as he opened the letter, set aside his school list and began to read Professor McGonagall's tidy handwriting.

'Dear Mr. Lupin,

I am pleased to inform you that your application for assistance with your fuller schedule has been accepted. I shall take you aside on the day of your arrival to give you the item in question and remind you of the stipulations of its use. Please remember the talk we had when you applied.

Enclosed, you will find your list of required books, clothing and other items for your classes. Be sure to double-check that you have everything you need for the year.

Minerva McGonagall'

He read the letter over again to be sure he wasn't missing anything and after he was sure of what it said, he leapt away from the counter with a whoop. The letter clutched in one hand, Remus proceeded to do a very brief, yet very embarrassing victory dance in the kitchen. This outburst halted his parents' argument and they looked over curiously.

Before either of them could comment on his spur of the moment jig, Remus explained it away with a short, embarrassed, "school stuff... I got the classes I wanted to take." He took a sip of his now cold, and mostly gone, tea and prayed they didn't see how red his cheeks and ears were getting.

* * *

Dinner went well. Remus' parents talked about his classes, how they were going to afford his things for the year, what would be the last dinner before he went back to school and other things like that. Boring things. Safe things. Things that didn't lead to--

"Remmy, dear, you know that we're proud of you no matter what, don't you?"

Fuck.

"And we'll always love you. You can come to us with anything."

"Yes, mum."

"And--"

"Mum, please don't start."

John snorted. "She has to, Remus, you know her. Every year it's the same thing. Only this time, instead of 'stay away from that bird with too much makeup,' it'll be 'stay away from that bloke with the hairy palms who breathes out his mouth.'"

Neassa jabbed her husband lightly in the shoulder with a couple fingers and glared as Remus struggled not to show that he was amused by what his father had said. "John, that's disgusting. You and I both know that Remus probably has his eyes set on that delightful Potter boy."

Remus choked.

"Only if he likes a conceited pencil, he does."

"Mum, Dad, I'm not interested in James. He's dating Lily Evans."

"You see, Nessie? He's off-limits."

"And I suppose that you could come up with someone Remus likes, then?"

"Of course! Our Remus is an academic. I'd say he'd be more likely to want..." Remus prepared to die of a stroke or a heart attack as his father paused to imagine what other man his son could possibly want to shag. "What about that one bloke with the greasy black hair?"

"S-Severus Snape? Dad, he HATES me! Why don't you two stop worrying over who I'm shagging? Let it be!"

His father's grunt of resignation was a relief to Remus.

"I'm sure Remmy will let us meet whoever it is he has in mind when he's ready to."

His sense of relief shattered when his mother got the smug little look to her that always signaled any child's worst fears and the stuff of nightmares. A few moments after that look showed up on Neassa Lupin's face, she kissed her husband. As Remus well knew, there was no such thing as a chaste or quick kiss between his parents. He quickly averted his eyes.

"Mum, Dad! Get a room!"

John choked with laughter mid-kiss with his wife. "We have one, Remus. You're in it."

And with that, Remus sprinted to his room as though the fires of hell were at his heels. That tone meant trouble.


	3. Chapter 3 'That Is' What, Padfoot?

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I wish I did, as I'd be fuggin' RICH, but I don't. I also don't own the idea of Time-Turners. Also, if you're offended by male/male relationships, historical inaccuracies, GRAPHIC male/male scenes that may or may not make fangirls squeal and jump for joy or my batshit-insane writing, please turn back now as I don't want to scar your delightfully virgin little mind.

Author's Notes: Ahh, yes. Third chapter. Things are progressing well! I hope everyone likes what I've done so far. And what more is to come. I really enjoy writing this particular 'fic. So much so that I stayed up all last night writing way into chapter 6. Just waiting on my proofreader now! You'll have your author's blush-inducing soon. And by that, I mean I continually sit there and stare at the screen, turn red mid-sentence and go "AUUUUGH! PEOPLE HAVE TO READ THIS!"

Yes, I'm sensitive about my writing. Be kind when you rewind--review! Review. I said review.

* * *

He didn't understand that werewolf. He never had and, if his escalating headache was any indicator, Sirius Black figured that he probably never would. Remus had walked into their usual compartment on the Hogwarts Express and sat down, beaming as though he were the luckiest man alive on the planet.

He just didn't understand it. How could Remus Lupin be so damn happy after the summer? Unless...

"Hey, Earth to Padfoot!" James Potter's irritated voice cut through whatever thought Sirius had just been about to have. "Have you not heard a thing I've said? Where the bloody hell has your head been?"

"Sorry, Prongs. I've just been wondering something, that's all."

"And what could possibly be so important as to be worth ignoring my plans over?"

"Who it is Remus is hiding from us, of course." Remus choked, much like he had the last time Sirius had brought this conversation up. "Perhaps our dear Moony has been off seeing someone instead of doing his Prefect duties."

"And what business is it of yours who he shags? When Moony feels up to telling us, he'll tell us! Pressuring him will only make him shut up tighter, Padfoot, you know that." Remus' mumbled declination of singleness was ignored. "I'm more of a mind that Moony's found another group of lads to stick with."

"James Potter, I'm not hiding other people!" Remus shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm happy because my Mum and Dad are getting along well, is all. Things were getting a little rough, but they've calmed down some and are getting on more like a married couple and less like a Gryffindor and a Slytherin in a deserted hallway."

That technically wasn't a lie. His parents' relationship had improved recently. Remus didn't know what to attribute that to, but he wasn't about to go and ruin the progress by having them dredge things up.

When James and Sirius both made disbelieving noises, Remus turned to Peter, who'd mostly sat and listened and looked between his friends in a slightly frightened sort of way. "Petey, you believe when I say that I'm not hiding any relationship, friendly or more than, don't you?"

Remus was relieved when Peter nodded and replied, "I'm sure that if you are hiding anything, it's nothing like that. It's probably something important that should be kept secret." He looked slightly excited when Remus nodded.

"You see, lads? Wormtail trusts me."

"It's probably something like Christmas presents or something rare for a prank!"

Remus' sigh went almost unnoticed at that point. James and Sirius just shrugged a bit and went to talking about Quidditch and women, and Peter started to fantasize about what Remus could be hiding from them. After a few minutes, Remus just decided to read his books and leave them all to their suspicions.

* * *

While the other three Marauders were helping themselves to pudding and whispering theories back and forth about what Remus had done to get dragged off in the middle of the feast, Remus was in Professor McGonagall's office. He wasn't upset, really. He knew why he was here.

The time-turner was sitting in a glass case on McGonagall's desk, gleaming as though it had been recently polished. It was hard not to look at it, actually. Professor McGonagall had gone over all the conditions of Remus receiving it twice 'since he'd walked into her office as though stressing the importance of 'DO NOT LET BLACK OR POTTER FIND OUT YOU HAVE IT,' but all Remus could manage was a few cut-off sentences and a lot of nodding, really.

When she finally let him take it out of the case, Remus had to fight to make his hands stop shaking, else he drop the delicate instrument. He wrapped the chain about his neck a few times to keep it in place and slid it under his shirt and robes, then accepted his schedule from Professor McGonagall.

"Thank you, so much. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"I believe I do, Mr. Lupin. Please, do your best." She inclined her head slightly and tapped some papers onto her desk, which usually signaled it was time to go. "One final thing, before you go, Mr. Lupin?"

"Yes, Professor?"

Professor McGonagall paused a moment to come up with the right way to word what she was going to say. "I wish you luck and a speedy recovery on next Tuesday. Be sure to leave the time-turner well hidden before you go to the Shrieking Shack."

"I will, Professor. Thank you again."

Remus didn't wait to hear the 'you're dismissed.' No, he sprinted down to the Great Hall, so he could spend a little more time with his friends before all the desserts disappeared.

* * *

The last few months had seen Remus nearly having heart attacks many, many times. Between nearly being caught by James with the time-turner in plain view five times, hearing 'what the--Padfoot, was Moony there just a moment ago? He just randomly popped in' more than eight times and having to find private places where nobody went to use to do his loads of homework each time he used the time-turner, Remus was shocked that he'd managed to stay out of the hospital wing for so long.

He was thankful that he had recovered from the full moon a few nights ago fairly well. He was not thankful, however, for Sirius Black staring at him from on the other side of the couch in the common room and continuing his conquest of finding out who Remus was hiding from them.

"Is it that Maggie girl in sixth year, Remus? No, wait. She's got braces and her left ear is slightly lower than her right. Oh! Roxanne? She's in our year! Is it her? No, no, wait. I know who it is. It's--"

"Bloody HELL, Sirius, shut up! I'm not hiding anyone!"

"Ah, getting a little touchy there, Moony? I bet it is her! Well, let me tell you something, Remus. She's cheating on you with Trent McKnight from Hufflepuff."

"I am not dating her, Sirius Black. I'm not dating any girls."

"So you're gay, then?" Sirius' smile said he thought that was highly unlikely.

"I--what?" Remus paused for a few moments, considering his options. "I--well, erm."

Sirius' smile slowly slipped as he waited for Remus to deny the claim. When Remus sighed slightly, he looked... Nervous. "You are?"

"Well, yes. I thought that it was rather obvious. I mean, I've never had a girlfriend. I've never shared your interest in them, either." Remus' laughter was slightly strained. He wasn't sure how Sirius would take this news.

"That's, erm. That is--"

Remus never got to hear what 'that' was, as Sirius was silenced by James Potter bursting through the portrait hole with a manic grin, shouting about finally getting Lily Evans to agree to go out with him.


	4. Chapter 4 Lucky, I suppose

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I wish I did, as I'd be fuggin' RICH, but I don't. I also don't own the idea of Time-Turners. Also, if you're offended by male/male relationships, historical inaccuracies, GRAPHIC male/male scenes that may or may not make fangirls squeal and jump for joy or my batshit-insane writing, please turn back now as I don't want to scar your delightfully virgin little mind.

Author's Notes: Yay, we finally get to go back with Remus! And even meet Godric! Yaaaaay! Be kind, please, and leave me a review. I'm also starting up a second fanfic, called Teddy Talkin', about a toddler Teddy Lupin living with his father. It's rather adorable, if I do say so myself. Give it a look if you feel so inclined.

* * *

Christmas made Remus happy. He'd owled his parents to let them know he was staying at Hogwarts to pick up on his homework and study for his N.E.W.T.S. They were both upset by this, but knew it wasn't because he didn't want to spend time with them. They stood by their offer of supporting him with whatever he chose and sent him letters frequently, though they were usually short so as not to cut into his 'tight schedule.'

The other Marauders had gone to their respective homes for Christmas. They didn't want to deal with Remus' glares of disapproval over the state of their homework. They also wrote in short letters, so as not to incur the wrath of the Moony whose homework had been interrupted by a novel-worthy note about 'frivolous and entirely unnecessary details.' That had left Remus alone in their dorm room.

After getting almost all his homework done in the first few days, Remus became quite bored. He'd thought of things to do with his time-turner, but most of them he'd promised McGonagall that he wouldn't let his mates do, so he figured the rule applied to him as well.

There was one final paper for Remus to work on for History of Magic. It was an essay about the Hogwarts Founders. Remus wasn't sure what, exactly, he was going to write on it. After all, there was mostly speculation about how the founders had been. If only there were a way for him to ask them questions about how things had been--

It hit him suddenly. He could do it.

"I could use the time-turner. But--ugh, no. Going back almost a thousand years in hour-long increments would be almost impossible. Although, I don't recall ever being told you need to flip the hourglass by hand, so maybe--but should I go back that far? What would happen if I changed something that made history alter dramatically?"

Debating with himself would get him nowhere. So Remus did what he thought Sirius would do.

"Okay. Heads, I go. Tails, I stay and research as per usual."

Coin flip. That's right. Remus was going to leave this up to chance. He'd even used Sirius' lucky coin, which had been left under his pillow.

The coin came up heads and Remus laughed a little with a strange sort of bark-like noise that seemed to only appear when he was nervous. As Remus thought of a spell that he could use to flip the time-turner enough times, he went about counting out how many hours he should go back.

"Twenty-four hours in a day. At three-hundred and sixty five days a year, that would mean--" he scribbled down the numbers onto a spare bit of parchment and quickly did the math. "Eight thousand, seven hundred and sixty turns. Per year. Bloody hell, that'd cramp my hand." And then he did the numbers for his nine hundred year leap. "S-shit, that's a lot. Regardless, it's way too many. I would definitely need a spell."

Remus wasn't sure exactly what to think right now. He didn't know of any spells that could flip something over a precise number of times. Then again, maybe he could find another way to do it.

He had consulted his textbooks for a few hours, eventually coming up with the idea to enchant a scrap of paper and tie it to the inner ring of the time-turner. The runes he'd used on it would make it flip over as many times as he asked it to.

He tested this by going into the bathroom and whispering for it to flip over twice, which did produce the wanted results. Sirius would have been envious of the happy dance that Remus did in that bathroom when it worked.

As he mentally averaged out how far back he should go, Remus crossed his fingers, grabbed his book bag and stuffed it full of quills, ink and parchment. After making sure his bag was fully stocked, he ran down to the bottom floor of the castle and found one of his favorite places to study, where other students or teachers rarely ventured. When he'd gathered his courage, Remus recited off a number to the tag of paper, quietly.

He didn't realize that Sirius' 'lucky coin' was really a double-headed coin.

* * *

Remus stepped out of the room he'd been inside when he'd used the time-turner. The castle looked exactly the same, really. There were the usual stone walls, the moving staircase, many of the same paintings and even a lot of the decorations. What mostly struck him, though, wasn't how it looked the same.

What struck him was the fact that after gawking about a few rooms, he'd stumbled directly into a very tall--and very handsome--dark ginger-haired man who was dressed in robes of a deep red color. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail that was missing only his bangs. The only other person he'd looked at that was this stunning had been Sirius.

"I don't believe I have seen you around here before, young sir. May I ask for your name?"

God, the man had a nice voice. Remus kind of stared at his mouth as he spoke and wondered what it would be like to touch those lips.

"Excuse me. I, erm, asked for your name."

"What? Oh! I'm sorry. My name is Remus. Remus Lupin." He hated how his voice cracked when he'd said his surname.

"Remus Lupin. I don't believe I've heard of anyone by that name before." The man smiled, and Remus was suddenly uncomfortable with how tight his trousers were getting. "My word! That's the Gryffindor crest on your cloak!"

Shit. "There's an explanation to that." If only he could think of something to say aside from 'I came from the future' or 'I'm a distant relative.'

"I'm sure. Perhaps you would offer it over dinner?"

The words "I'd love to" flew out of Remus' mouth before he could think otherwise. He headed for the Great Hall without being prompted on which direction it was, which just made the man get a confused and slightly curious look, then follow after him. This was going to be a long night.

"Mister Lupin. I apologize for not offering my name sooner." Remus stopped and looked towards the man politely. "I am Godric Gryffindor."

"Oh!" That's why he recognized the crest. Remus struggled to keep his voice even when he spoke. "Pleased to meet you, sir."

Remus had to shift his robes to cover the tent he was creating. This would NOT end well if he couldn't get rid of that problem. Who knew how anyone would react to that in this time? He was so fixated on his clothing that he missed the strange glint in the other man's eyes.

"Mister Lupin. The Great Hall is this way." Godric's smile made Remus feel a little goofy inside.

"Yup." He couldn't help the kind of squeaky, almost bark-like laugh that embarrassed him to no end. He turned a bright shade of red when Godric set a hand on his back and walked him into the Hall and clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from repeating the noise. What he'd meant to say next was 'I love how this room looks,' but it came out... "I love your hair. I-I mean, it's a very beautiful color. A-and it's very well kept."

Godric got a very faint blush to his cheeks. "Thank you."

Remus had turned into a blushing and stuttering puddle before they'd even managed to get to the Great Hall's doors.


	5. Chapter 5 The Founders

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I wish I did, as I'd be fuggin' RICH, but I don't. I also don't own the idea of Time-Turners. Also, if you're offended by male/male relationships, historical inaccuracies, GRAPHIC male/male scenes that may or may not make fangirls squeal and jump for joy or my batshit-insane writing, please turn back now as I don't want to scar your delightfully virgin little mind.

Author's Notes: I appreciate the reviews, you know! And again, don't worry, we'll get to see Sirius' reaction later on. Yes, Remus' walking towards the Great Hall was a nervous thing brought on by all the other circumstances of him being there. There's also the fact that there's a very gorgeous man that he literally walked into who's kind of...flirting...with him.

Chapter six may take a while. I'm rather busy the next few days and kind of planning on making it very, erm, interesting. And, as I believe I've mentioned before, I have a few issues with writing a few sentences, stopping, blushing, and then swearing loudly at my computer's monitor over my own embarrassment. But, hey, if it's going to get the work done, why not scare the neighbors a little? Forgive me for a slightly short chapter. I felt the need to cut things off at an interesting spot. :D

I apologize again for how long it will take me to get chapter six up. I've got a lot going on and I want to make sure it's a good one, so it will be a few days.

* * *

Remus was unsure of what exactly had happened. One moment, he was being escorted along by Godric--who, by the way, had extremely enchanting brown eyes--and then, what felt like seconds later, he was sitting at what he realized would later on become the teacher's table in the Great Hall.

The founders and the few teachers that they had were all seated along one side of the table. The handful of students were at their house tables, which were mostly empty. Remus looked directly up at the ceiling and saw snow drifting down slowly.

"So, mister Lupin, where do you hail from?" The woman who'd asked was none other than Rowena Ravenclaw.

Remus cleared his throat. "Miss, I apologize, but I cannot say."

"Why not? You look like a fine young man. Sound like one too!" The other woman, Helga Hufflepuff, chimed in. "Can you at least tell us a little more about yourself?"

"Now now, Helga, don't start that. You'll make the boy lie." Salazar Slytherin obviously didn't like him. He really didn't even try to disguise the glaring, or sneers whenever Remus spoke. "That is, of course, unless you want to hear a load of rubbish."

Remus was about to duck his head when Rowena spoke up, tutting loudly at the older man. "Oh, hush, Salazar. You could TRY to be hospitable to our guest and feign kindness. Merlin forbid you should ever be so gracious as to allow him to sit at the table with us and not carry on like a spoilt child."

Helga's snort of amusement was quickly covered by a petite sneeze. Godric was the next who spoke, however.

"I do believe everyone's questions for our young friend will have to wait, as I have a few of my own." Remus felt his cheeks warm up when Godric's eyes focused on him. "How is it you have the Gryffindor family crest on your person?"

Remus mouthed a little. "I, erm. Well, it IS a long story. And, actually, I quite hoped I would be able to spend some time here, to learn about--"

"To learn!" Rowena practically clapped her hands. "You've come to be a student!"

"Ooh, that's simply delightful!" The smile that came from Helga was enough to warm the room and make the entire castle feel more welcoming. "I do wonder, though, which of our houses would best suit you." She made a face at Salazar, who'd let out a rather rude noise. "Nobody asked you!"

"My dear ladies, please. Allow our guest to speak." Godric laughed, and Remus felt an odd catch in his stomach. "Please, mister Lupin, do continue."

"I--uh. I came here to learn about all of you." He cleared his throat to get rid of that annoying squeak that made his voice crack slightly. "I've got loads of questions for the lot of you."

"How would you like to ask them?" Godric set his elbows on the table and laced his fingers together. "Individually? As a group?"

"I-individually, sir. Much of what I need to know is personal." He hated how his voice shook and he stuttered. It was hard not to with those eyes settled on him, though. "If you don't mind, that is."

Helga and Rowena both seemed satisfied with this idea. Godric as well. Salazar, however, was obviously not.

"I will NOT sit here and humor this boy whom we know nothing about." The man had a nervous twitch in his left eye. "I want some answers before our little chat."

"Mister Slytherin, sir, I promise to answer any questions that I can. I apologize in advance if there are any I cannot." That seemed to pacify Salazar for the moment, so Remus nodded a little and looked back to Godric. "I, erm, would like to speak with you first, mister Gryffindor."

Godric smiled and nodded, never taking his eyes off of Remus' own. "As you wish."

* * *

Remus couldn't help but wonder if this really was a good idea. Going into the man's personal quarters and asking him personal questions was almost sure to bring up things that weren't going to be covered by any textbook.

"What is your first question, sir?" The look Godric was giving him was much like a lion watching a gazelle and waiting for the time to pounce. Or, in this case, a lion watching a wolf. "I am more than willing to answer any you see fit to ask me."

Remus began with the usual questions; where were you born, how old are you, do you have a favorite kind of food and things like that. As he listened to Godric's replies and scribbled down notes with his quill, he finally started to feel a little more comfortable.

That comfort is what caused the next question to slip out. One Remus hadn't quite meant to ask. At least not the way he did.

"Do you have a significant other? I mean, it seems as though you sleep alone."

Godric raised an eyebrow. "No. I have no significant other. And I do sleep alone."

"That must be lonely..." Remus' eyes were focused on his paper, so he didn't see the other man move. "Have you ever thought of getting married--"

"I've no time for women." Godric's smile of satisfaction when he saw Remus jump made Remus' heart leap into his throat. He'd managed to move right up beside Remus without him noticing. "I believe I'm not mistaken when I say that you are the same way."

"I-I, erm." Remus felt the blood rush from the rest of his body to rest both across his face and down to his cock.

When Remus moved to cover the lower problem, Godric lifted the young werewolf's chin with a few fingers. "Even moments after I met you, I could tell. The way you looked at me, blushed, the way you spoke." His mouth was dangerously close, now. "And at the table, you could barely take your eyes off me to answer a question."

Somewhere in the back of Remus' head, he registered a low whine somewhere in the room. It was only after Godric paused, so close that Remus could taste his breath, that Remus realized that the noise had come from him.

"You've never done anything like this before." Even though it wasn't really a question, Remus found himself making an affirmative noise. He brushed his lips over the other's, barely touching, as he spoke. "I must be lucky. I can teach you, if you wish to learn."

When Godric paused there, Remus' wits and his groin fought over which would rule this decision. His wits stated flatly that Godric was a founder of the school he went to, many, many years into the future. And his groin argued that Godric was fucking hot, right there, very willing and--did his groin mention that he was hot? Eventually, as seems to happen all too often, the latter won out and Remus tilted his head slightly and lifted his chin, effectively pressing his lips lightly against the elder man's.

Remus' gasp of surprise was muffled when Godric deepened the kiss, his tongue teasing the werewolf's, and that initial gasp was rather quickly followed by a moan. When Godric lifted him easily--damn, the man's arms were strong--and moved towards his bed without so much as breaking the kiss, Remus knew that he was in for a long night.

* * *

OTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE: Haha, I said cock.


	6. Chapter 6 Godric

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I wish I did, as I'd be fuggin' RICH, but I don't. I also don't own the idea of Time-Turners. Also, if you're offended by male/male relationships, historical inaccuracies or my batshit-insane writing, please turn back now as I don't want to scar your delightfully virgin little mind.

Author's Notes: Eeee...I did it~ A couple of wording problems fixed by my beta. Happy!

* * *

Godric Gryffindor was an impressive man. Not only in what he had done in his life, but how he'd looked. Remus couldn't help but stare in awe, really. Partially because he thought the man was gorgeous, but also because he'd discarded all clothing short of his trousers and was pretty close to sitting on Remus' hips while he teased the younger man.

The older man had broad, powerful shoulders. He wasn't exactly overly muscled, but he was toned and certainly fit. His skin was a delightfully tanned color, even with the smattering of scars that lined his chest and stomach. The man looked as though he himself were a werewolf who was prone to attacking himself thanks to those scars, although Remus knew better than that.

Remus shuddered delightfully when he looked back up to Godric's face. His face was unscarred, and his bangs had been pushed behind his ears. While his ponytail DID drop over his shoulder, his hair wasn't THAT long--it barely would have reached past his shoulder blades, much less being elbow length--but the way it shone in the uneven candle light made Remus want to reach out and stroke it.

"S-sir!" That yelp was produced thanks to Godric's hands sliding up Remus' stomach. "I wanted to ask if it was alright for me to ca--ahhn, please--call you Godric, or--"

"I don't mind. I would rather enjoy it, actually." The low rumble in the man's throat could've been mistaken for a purr. "Do you mind me calling you by your first name as well?"

The way Remus blushed said that obviously, he didn't mind either, and he thought the same about perhaps even enjoying it. The slightly surprised noise he made when Godric's hands dropped down to his pants had been cut off by the man's mouth coming into contact with his and taking advantage of the other's being open. Remus' cock stood at full attention when Godric managed to free it from the offending clothing, discarding the stuff much like he had his own.

Godric ran a couple fingers along Remus' length, deepening the kiss with him even more and making a slightly possessive noise as he actually fisted his hand around the younger man's member. He stroked Remus slowly, purring with delight at the muffled noises coming from the werewolf and adjusting his hand's movements according to the sounds.

The moans coming from Remus intensified after Godric broke the kiss. The man had moved his lips from Remus' and had instead opted for a spot on his shoulder, mouthing lightly on the scar that had given Remus his lycanthropy. He arched his hips up against Godric's hand, starting to pant, as the man dragged his teeth along the old bite mark and then picked a spot to suck on.

"G-Godric, please." Remus' eyes fluttered slightly, as though he were fighting to keep them from closing, then moaned when the man's talented fingers continued to wreak havoc on his body and senses. "If you keep going like this..."

Godric didn't wait for Remus to finish his sentence. He removed his mouth from the scar on his shoulder and left a trail of kisses, licking and nipping down the young man's chest and stomach. Shuddering at the noises that came from him, Godric paused, inches from Remus' cock. After a few agonizing moments, he finally took the tip into his mouth, licking ever so gently and smiling inwardly when Remus' hips bucked up. A few sucks and tugs were all Remus needed to be sent over the edge, moaning Godric's name as though he'd done it a thousand times.

A few minutes after Remus managed to regain his composure--and managed to breathe again without moaning a little at the thought of looking at Godric and seeing him swallow--Godric reached for a glass vial near his bed. The werewolf opened his mouth to question what it was, but Godric apparently didn't wait to be asked.

"This will help with--" He stopped for a moment to consider his next words. "--friction issues."

"Oh. Does that mean we're going to..?" Remus was both hopeful and nervous. It was, after all, his first time, as Godric had guessed earlier on. "I mean, I'm not afraid or asking you to stop, but I'm not... You know, used to this kind of thing."

"I can go slow." The gleam in Godric's eyes said he had no problems whatsoever with going slow enough to make Remus beg. He uncorked the vial and poured some fluid onto his hand, coating a few fingers and then rubbing slow circles around Remus' arse. "I rather hoped I would be able to do so, actually."

Remus lifted his hips, making a low noise that could have been a growl, eyes rolling up slightly. He shuddered slightly as Godric slid a finger into him, using his other hand to undo his drawers. When Godric slid a second and then third finger in, Remus' growling turned into whimpers of need.

"Please..." He really didn't know what exactly he was pleading for. Perhaps more of the touches or kisses, or more of the looks or noises that came from Godric. Or perhaps he was asking the older man to just hurry up already. "Please, Godric..."

It really didn't take long after that for Godric to remove his fingers, leaving Remus with a horrible, empty feeling. When the werewolf opened his eyes--which had been squeezed closed by an overwhelming feeling of pleasure--to see what Godric was doing, he had just a few moments to try not to tense up before the older man pushed into him.

* * *

The next morning, Remus woke up with a few aches, a slight burning sensation whenever he shifted his hips and a delightful memory of the last night. He'd been clinging to Godric all night, so he was certainly warm enough. He yawned, stretched a little and looked at the older man, realizing shortly that Godric's arm was around his shoulders.

Godric awoke a few minutes after Remus, smiling over at him. "Good morning, Remus."

"G'morning, Godric." Remus wasn't really a morning person, but waking of his own accord next to Godric was certainly better than the myriad of ways that James, Sirius and Peter had woken him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Aye, I did. Better than I have in a long time, actually."

"Mmm." Remus laid his head down on Godric's shoulder and sighed, then got a feeling of foreboding that lodged itself firmly in his stomach. "I need to talk to you about something, sir." Godric nodded a little. He'd expected something like this, actually. But there wasn't any way that he could expect what Remus was going to say. "I came from the future. I'm a seventh year in Hogwarts, a bit over a thousand years into the future. I was sorted into Gryffindor House by your hat."

"Oh." Godric took a few moments to absorb that news, then coughed and looked at Remus again. "How did you get here, then?"

"I used a time-turner that I got for help with schoolwork. I attached a slip of paper with some spells and runes on it so it'd flip the number of times I told it to."

"Smart lad...are you sure you shouldn't work under Rowena?"

"I like Gryffindor. It's where all my friends are."

"I see. Loyalty is something I see as a good trait for someone among my students." The smile on Godric's face was made even more spectacular by the laugh that escaped his lips. "And how do you plan on getting home?"

"I, erm, hadn't thought of that. Time-turners only go back in time."

"I see. I think we will need the help of the others, then."

"W-we? You're going to help me?"

"Of course. Gryffindors stick together, I will have you know." That mischevious smile was reminding Remus of James. Perhaps Godric had decided to pass along his bloodline at least, despite his preferences? "We should dress and go to the hall for breakfast. Helga will want to get some food into you. Honestly, do they feed you well in your time?"


	7. Chapter 7 Is It Catching?

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. I wish I did, as I'd be fuggin' RICH, but I don't. I also don't own the idea of Time-Turners. Also, if you're offended by male/male relationships, historical inaccuracies, GRAPHIC male/male scenes that may or may not make fangirls squeal and jump for joy or my batshit-insane writing, please turn back now as I don't want to scar your delightfully virgin little mind.

Author's Notes: Ahh, chapter 7. I think I rewrote this one a few times to add in a little more interaction between Remus and the founders. I'm hoping it's decent enough to balance out the lack of interaction before. I'm certainly going to have the lot of them talking more, as Remus will be there a while.

EDIT: My computer is having loads of problems right now. It's just died. It ate the next chapter when it died. I'll do my best, but it may take a while for me to get the next chapter up. I had it almost done, actually. Just had to have it beta'd and then it imploded. I may be unable to update until it's fixed.

* * *

Things at the table were awkward. Godric flirted with Remus frequently, which made the younger man blush so hard his ears turned the same color as tomatoes. Helga noticed this and guessed the reasons behind it, as did Rowena. Salazar may have guessed, as his efforts at being downright hostile towards Remus were intensified.

"Here, my boy. Have some more. You look so thin!" Helga waved her wand, vanishing the crumbs off of Remus' plate and replaced them with a few soft rolls, scrambled eggs and what seemed to look like thick bacon. "Do they feed you well?"

"Thank you, miss Hufflepuff. And yes, they do. But m-my medical condition makes certain that I rarely am able to gain weight, even if I practically live off of sweets."

"Really? What condition is that? Is it catching?" She added an extra roll and some gravy to his plate after the statement he'd just made. "Also, please, call me Helga."

"Thank you, Helga. I'm afraid I can't tell you much about my condition except that it's one you probably know of already. And it's not really catching under normal conditions."

"A medical condition we already know of... And it takes certain conditions to be transferred to others?" Rowena made a thoughtful noise, resting her chin on her folded hands. "I think I have a few theories as to what this medical condition may be."

Remus sincerely hoped that she didn't pick the correct one out. She probably would, but it didn't stop him from hoping.

"Rowena. Helga. Salazar. I've found out where Remus is from." Godric repressed a smile at his fellow heads of house's heads snapped towards him. "He came back to our time via a time-turner. He modified it with a bit of parchment with runes and charms to turn the hourglass."

"Well, that was a stroke of genius! Worthy of one of my own students." Rowena's chest puffed out.

"Well, that's all fine and dandy, Rowena, but his charm makes him worthy of my own house." Helga stifled a chuckle with the back of her hand.

"You'll both be disappointed. He was sorted into my own house." Godric watched the two of their faces fall slightly with his own smile. "That's why he had the Gryffindor crest on him. Gryffindor colors, too."

"So you're saying that the boy is just as pompous and quick to jump to conclusions—and into danger—as you, Godric?" Salazar smiled a little and took a long sip from his goblet. "That sounds like mental retardation rather than an admirable trait."

"Just the same as having a tongue that's sharp as a sword and being on the colder side seems to be a trait that your own students seem to have."

Remus coughed and tucked into his new plate of food, pretending not to notice the two founders starting an argument.

"So, Godric. Does he know a way to get back to his own time?" Rowena tilted her head a little and smirked at the look Remus got. "No, then? Well! I'll certainly help."

"Thank you, miss Rav--"

"Rowena, Remus. Call me Rowena."

"Yes ma'am." Rowena laughed as Remus sat up straight. "Thank you in advance for your help, Rowena."

Remus had sat in on all the classes he could manage. He paid much more attention, of course, when it was Godric teaching them. It was less of because he needed to learn it—in truth, he was really quite proficient in most of what Godric taught. It was because, from his vantage point, he had a far too nice view of Godric's behind. Maybe it wasn't so bad that he was stuck here indefinitely.

* * *

Dinner was actually quick. Godric spent most of his time making bedroom eyes at Remus, so the arguing with Salazar was minimum. Rowena used most of her spare time working her way through spells and Helga kept refilling Remus' plate, first with roasted beef, rolls and carrots, and then with fruit and a kind of tart that Remus hadn't seen before. Every time that Helga refilled his plate, Remus saw Godric shoot her glares. Helga pretended not to notice them.

"So, Remus, what's it like where you come from?" Helga's smile, once again, brightened the room.

"A lot is different, actually. I don't know how much I can theoretically tell you without changing things, though." Remus didn't see Salazar's stare until the other man cleared his throat. It was going to be a long evening. "Yes, sir?"

"And why, pray tell, can you not?" Salazar leaned over the table slightly. "It's not as though we would act on whatever you told us, boy."

"I could reveal enough to change the time line, which could prove disastrous. I could theoretically remove myself or any other person from existence, change things around so that wizards and witches were revealed to muggles... The possibilities are endless and not one of them I can think of is a good one. I would rather not chance something like that going wrong."

"I see." Salazar didn't like any of those ideas himself, really. "Well, just take care not to lie, as I hate liars."

Godric laughed. "Don't worry about that, Salazar. So long as you don't harrass him with questions, he won't have to."

* * *

After dinner, it was back to Godric's room for some "quality time." Remus caught sight of the moon through a window after Godric had gone to sleep several hours after. His heart sank into his stomach. The moon was nearly full. He was going to have to tell Godric what he was.


End file.
